Unexpected
by FanWoman18
Summary: Letty had a secret and she gave it to Brian before she died. Brian had always had feelings for Dom everyone could see it now he is responsible for Letty and Dom's daughter. He moves to Miami to own a shop with Tej and Dom follows soon after. Their relationship moves forward from there with help from Letty and a certain little girl. AU; Brian/Dom
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Letty had a secret and she gave it to Brian before she died. Brian had always had feelings for Dom everyone could see it now he is responsible for Letty and Dom's daughter. He moves to Miami to own a shop with Tej and Dom follows soon after. Their relationship moves forward from there with help from Letty and a certain little girl. AU; Brian/Dom

* * *

**One**

Letty had been surprised when she had learned that Brian O'Connor refused to testify against the team and had then lost his job. She learned a lot about him in the past few months that she probably knew him very well. He had ran to Miami where he became famous on the streets until the DEA caught up to him and offered him a deal of immunity if he helped take down Carter Verone. Only instead of taking the deal for himself he had tried to take the deal for the team which hadn't worked out for him so now he was a free man. Letty had wanted to hate the blonde for falling for Dom but she couldn't because Dom fell as well only both had refused to acknowledge it even though they were both pretty miserable. Now here she was in a sticky situation knowing that she wouldn't make it out and Brian O'Connor was her only hope so that is how she found herself pounding on his door in the middle of the night.

"What the hell?" Brian yelled only to freeze when he saw her standing there her arms full.

"I need your help," she told him pushing her way past him inside.

"Letty," he started only to pause once again when he saw the bundle in her arms move to reveal a baby.

"She needs your help," the woman told him a strange look in her eyes that he couldn't identify.

"Letty what's going on?" Brian asked shaking his head confused as he locked the door.

"Almost a year ago Dom left me because he thought it would be better not knowing what he was leaving behind," Letty said shaking the bundle in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he told her and she could see that his was sorry.

"I know but I was expecting it. I mean Dom was never faithful to me and I use to think that it was because he just couldn't be but then things changed after you came. I could see the truth that we were just too much alike and that he had feelings for you. I knew though when he ran that he would never say anything because he didn't want to hurt me. I went to the FBI Brian to get him home but I have this feeling that it won't turn out like I want it too and this little girl deserves better. Will you help me?" Letty asked finishing her story looking sad and like she was barely holding back tears which surprised him.

"I don't know what I can do Letty," Brian admitted not bothering to deny the fact about the feelings he had for Dom which she was grateful for.

"I know that I won't make it out of this just like I know that you and Dom are meant to be. I need to do what is best for my daughter and that is you so will you take her. I have all the paperwork putting both your name and Dom's on the certificate of birth," Letty explained tears falling because she had to give up her little girl but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked taking a step towards her.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life Brian," Letty told him determined handing the bundle over, "Take good care of her and make sure she knows that her Mommy loves her."

Brian was so shocked that he couldn't speak. He knew the truth of the woman's words because he had spent years trying to deal with the loss of a man who hadn't been his. The fact that Letty had stood there so strong said so much about her and he felt his heart break for her as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. He turned to see her open the door and knew that he had to speak before she left.

"What should I name her?" he asked wanting to do this last thing for her.

"Dom's mother was named Amelia I want her to have that name as her first name. After that I don't know," she said softly looking back at him.

"What's your middle name?" the blonde asked giving her a look.

"My middle name is Marie," she answered.

"I'll make sure that she knows her mother loved her so much that she made the ultimate sacrifice and gave her the best chance she could have," Brian swore to her.

Brian watched Letty go feeling his heart break and wishing he could help protect her but he had refused to join the FBI for a reason. He had instead moved back to Barstow wanting to find himself again or maybe he wanted to find Dom he just didn't know anymore. He looked down at the baby and sighed seeing the slightly tanned skin and dark hair. He knew that she would have dark eyes and held her close to him knowing that he had to get out of California because the further he was away from the FBI the better and he knew that in Miami he would have family to help him.

"Don't worry Amelia Marie O'Connor," the blonde whispered looking out far away, "I promise that you will be the most loved baby in the world."

Brian sat down on the chair and saw out of the corner of his eye that Letty had left a bag on the floor which was probably filled with diapers and formula. He would have to get some things tomorrow before he left for Miami and thanked his lucky stars that he had enough money saved up that he could get out of his lease. Brian knew that Echo Park was home but it wasn't safe there yet and until it was Miami would just have to do. He just wondered how true Letty's words about Dom were and how he would react to all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Dom had been through a lot in the past few months and he was still trying to process everything. He had left Letty to not only keep her safe but because he wanted to lesson the pain so she wouldn't find out that he had fallen for another. Her death had made everything so much worse and it didn't stop even once he had turned Braga in and had been given a deal of immunity. The house didn't feel like home though despite the team being here and both him and the team knew the reason why. Surprisingly it had been Vince that had come to confront him as he was working tirelessly over his charger.

"You need to stop this," Vince said by way of greeting looking angry.

"Stop what?" he asked with a growl giving him a look.

"Stop moping and go after the buster already," he yelled out.

"You hate the buster so why the hell are you telling me to go after him?" Dom asked curious and a little shocked.

"I don't hate him. I mean I don't like him but I'm with Mia now Dom and I can see the way that he had looked at you only he didn't want to interfere with you and Letty so he went after Mia. Don't get me wrong I don't like the guy but I don't hate him either," Vince huffed crossing his arms.

"Dom this came for you," Mia said interrupting them and sounding grave.

"Who is it from?" Dom asked narrowing his eyes at the look on his sister's face.

"Letty," she said shocking everybody.

Dom took the letter without another word looking down at it as Vince wrapped his sister in his arms and led her out of the garage. He was thankful to his friend not only for his words but also for leaving him alone. He tore the letter open and started reading feeling his gut clench.

_Dom,_

_Normally I'm not one for sweet words or gestures but this time is different. When you left me almost a year ago I knew the real reason behind it. I knew that you fell in love with someone else and that someone else had been Brian O'Connor. I found something out a couple months after you left that forced me to make a decision. I made a deal with the FBI for your freedom knowing I had to bring you home to our daughter. Once I had given birth I knew I could not take care of our daughter just like I knew I would not make it out alive so I went to Brian._

_Brian for all his faults had always looked out for this family, our family. I could see the same thing in his eyes that I saw in yours, love. He loves you like you love him and I knew that he would take care of our little girl. From what I know he left the next day and I don't know what he named our daughter, his daughter but I gave him your mother's name so he probably named her Amelia. Find him Dom and tell him how you feel. Treat him better than you ever treated me and be the father that I know you are capable of Dom. _

_Letty_

Dom was lucky that he was sitting down because otherwise he would have fallen at the revelations. He hated that she had been able to see his feelings so clearly but the letter was so Letty that it made him want to laugh. She could always see things more clearly than he ever could so he didn't know why this time would be any different. Closing his eyes he clutched the letter close to him knowing what he had to do and no one would get in his way.

~Unexpected~

Rome sat down on the chair with his arms wrapped around Tej watching his best friend. The blonde had come back to Miami months ago after five years away with his hair cut close to his head and a baby in his arms. They could see from the look in his eyes that it was better not to ask questions and they had been surprised at the explanation he had given them. Brian was so good with the baby though that it made him smile and wish that this Dom would come out of the woodwork and make his brother happy. A pounding at the door surprised them because it was late and they saw the blonde huff in annoyance because he had just gotten the girl down to sleep.

"Can you guys get?" Brian asked knowing he couldn't move otherwise she would wake up and he had just gotten her back to sleep.

"Yeah bro," Tej answered smiling at the sight that father and daughter made together.

"Wonder who it is," Rome stated out loud.

"I don't know," the blonde told his friend having only eyes for his daughter.

In the two months that he had been here he had only grown to love this baby girl more. She was his daughter and he would do anything for her because he had a promise to keep that he was not going to break. He heard yelling and loud footsteps making him become alert as he looked up and froze at the sight that greeted him. Brian hadn't seen the man in about ten years but he had only grown more attractive and the look in his eyes wasn't one of anger more annoyance making him relax slightly.

"You are one hard buster to find," he growled out.

"I figured it anyone was going to find me it would be you Dom," the blonde answered honestly.

"You sure as hell didn't make it easy," Dom spoke taking in the sight in front of him.

"Things with me are never easy," Brian told him smiling slightly.

Rome snorted but neither man heard him because the two men only had eyes for each other. Dom was taking in the sight of the blonde with hunger and love in his eyes and when he looked down to the bundle in his arms he only fell more in love if that was at all possible. Brian could see the look in those dark eyes and a part of himself was scared but the other part wanted it so bad that he couldn't describe it. They watched each other as the brown eyed man kneeled down in front of him and placed his hands on the blonde's knees leaning into him. Both of them could feel the change that was happening between them and both knew they didn't want to do anything to change it.


End file.
